The Lost Case File (A Spirit Masters Story)
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: For us we thought there was no way there would be a lost case file but now we found it and what it had in store would surprise us and even you because there are lost untold stories never told before until now.
1. Chapter 1

Finding Out There Was A Lost Case File

By Wyatt W. Buell

So I know this may seem crazy to say but there was a lost case file we never got into earlier on and it was probably because we weren't worried about that back then.

But when I did find this before I found the book that would change everything for us forever I then knew I wanted to do it first.

Of course I went with the book instead because I was more curious about that than this.

But now that I can finally get to this I honestly can't believe there was a lost case file after all because after me Danny Kendall and Buddy left Power Rangers City I thought that was it but no this came and dammit I had to get this done because it's been a while since we last did this.

So now was the perfect time to get this done and yes I did show the other 3 that there was a lost case file and they do wanted to know what was in it.

And what you're about to see is untold stories plus me showing Kendall around the Enchanted Forest with Danny as my wingman.

So let's begin shall we?


	2. Chapter 2

Letting These 3 Do This Experiment

By Tommy Oliver

Now i'm going to be honest right now when I started this experiment letting Wyatt Danny and Kendall getting to know each other I just wasn't sure if this would work because yes I was worried they wouldn't do this.

But instead they wanted to do this because they wanted to know each other and boy I was so glad they would do this because I thought it would go the opposite way.

And now they're starting to like each other a lot and I do hope this will work because if not then I made a mistake of doing this in the first place.

Oh man i'm so nervous about this because yes I know they like each other a whole lot but what i'm really worried about is if this will continue or if it will end because if that happens then i'm screwed.

But sadly i'm not going to be able to find out because sadly I was forced to leave Power Rangers City for what I did.

And what I did is probably the dumbest thing no one would ever do.


	3. Chapter 3

I Cheated On Kimberly

By Tommy Oliver

Now when you hear that then yes I did something wrong and no this isn't a joke at all because boy I didn't mean to I swear it was just a misunderstanding.

But that's not what Kimberly thinks and allow me to explain what had happened.

It all began when me and Kimberly Hart were in love once and during the war we stuck together and didn't let go of each other because as long as we had each other nothing was impossible to conquer.

That is until Kat came and yes I knew she was the one but Kimberly would make sure that I wouldn't be too distracted by her.

But however one night I made the biggest mistake of my life.

It was dark and Kat was at our apartment so I turned on the light and she was in our bed ready for me.

But I was worried Kimberly would notice this but she wasn't too worried so we made love in bed.

And yes I thought this was going to be just fine.

Until Kimberly came back and when she did see me and Kat in bed oh boy she was pissed at me.

And yeah I was screwed indeed because if I was caught cheating on her then my world would never be the same.

So she told Mayor Zordon on what had happened and boy he wasn't pleased about it at all.

And I then knew that now that he found out then I was in major trouble.

Now punishment wise it was a tough choice because a suspension wouldn't work and any other idea wouldn't work either.

So he came up with me leaving Power Rangers City for good and sadly there was no way for me to get out of this because I caused this and yes i'm totally ashamed for it and would never do it again.

As I was about to leave I then knew my experiment was going to be in trouble because the other 3 weren't aware about what had happened so I let Carter continue this for me and I did hope the other 3 would have to say about that.

And now that I won't be able to see them again I did hope they wouldn't take this the wrong way.


	4. Chapter 4

Telling The Other 3 About What Had Happened

By Carter Grayson

Alright Tommy i'll do it but just because you asked and also I want to see what they had to say too.

And yes they weren't able to see or hear of what had happened earlier so if I was going to do this then I would have to be honest with them about it and I did hope this would work since they weren't able to see it for themselves.

Once I was finally able to see them I then explained what had happened and I did ask them if was an accident or if it was on purpose for Tommy to cheat on Kimberly.

Danny and Kendall believed Kimberly because they think Tommy should've done that at all.

And Wyatt was the same way because he believes that he should be ashamed of himself and really it's his fault not Kimberly's fault.

So it was surprising that they actually agreed on this and that they believe Kimberly instead of Tommy and yeah at least they were thinking of her.

And that she doesn't deserve a boyfriend who would cheat on her.

Wow I then knew they must've heard about this and hell they're not even sorry for Tommy at all so it became clear to me that continuing this for him was a good idea because I want to hear what they have to say about this or that.

My Comment: Yes Carter and Tommy you should be ashamed of yourself and how dare you cheat on Kimberly and you so deserve the punishment of leaving Power Rangers City for good and I do hope you're happy because i'm not and neither is Danny or Kendall.


	5. Chapter 5

Why StoryTelling Matters

By Wyatt W. Buell

So since Tommy's gone now is the perfect time for me to explain why storytelling matters and believe me Carter you might be surprised by reading this and don't worry this isn't what you would think it is.

In fact consider this my definition of what storytelling means to me.

Storytelling may seem ordinary to most but to me my spiritual therapy animal friends Lugia The Blue Knight Danny Kendall and Buddy storytelling is a way to express our unlimited imaginations.

And it also means that sometimes we all have to tell a story about this or that and it helps us discover what we have in store when we tell stories.

Of course you would think it wouldn't help us express our imaginations by telling stories but actually it does help because really how else are you going to tell the story?

Oh and Carter since you're now doing this I do hope you can understand that Storytelling means much more to me and them.


	6. Chapter 6

Learning From What Wyatt Just Said

By Carter Grayson

Man what he just said is amazing I mean he really does know what storytelling can help you with and don't worry Wyatt I totally agree with what you said.

And you were right we tell stories to help us use our imaginations and really he totally gets it.

Boy since i'm doing this for Tommy i'm pretty sure I won't be regretting doing this for quite a long time.

And yeah I have told you all my story about the war and how I lost my fellow Lightspeed Rescue teammates during then and I always knew Wyatt had a good reason on this and that because he isn't stupid but rather a person who cares about the things that matter to him.

And honestly Danny and Kendall should be proud of letting Wyatt be their friend because when he's there for them he's always there for them when they need him the most.

My Comment: I'm glad you're okay with this Carter because really I wasn't sure if Tommy would like this or not.


	7. Chapter 7

How I Rediscovered My Imagination

By Danny Delgado

Now i'm going to be very honest I did have my imagination and it would be amazing as I got used to it.

But when me and the Wild Force team were in the Dark Cave I did lose it and sadly it never came back so I didn't have it even after me and the team were rescued by Wyatt and his friends.

As I was living with Kendall and Buddy I finally knew if I had to find my imagination then I would play along with Buddy and he would be reading books because that's his favorite hobby.

And then when Wyatt told me that I was going to spend the weekend with him it would be perfect for me to find the imagination i've been missing.

As I was enjoying the weekend I finally found my imagination that i've been missing and it felt so good to have it back because without it I wasn't sure if life will ever be the same for me.

And ever since then I never letted go of my imagination because it's what I need and Buddy was so glad that I could play along with his fantasies.

And yeah with my imagination here to stay i'm damn proud of having it be a part of me.


	8. Chapter 8

Reading With Buddy

By Danny Delgado

Now when I first moved in I then noticed that Buddy was a book worm and that was good for him so I decided to join him in reading the books and oh man that was the best thing I ever did because it felt amazing to see what each story had to offer.

And in doing so me and Buddy bonded over reading and don't worry Kendall wasn't offended by that because she was glad someone could read with him.

So I stay at the apartment and she works at the luggage company and i'm starting to worry that she isn't the same anymore because she would be tired from working.

And really if Wyatt was here he would find out what is going on here but I then knew if she would quit her job then that would make life a little bit easier for us.


	9. Chapter 9

Me At The Luggage Company

By Kendall Morgan

Yes Danny is right because ever since i've been at the luggage company I have always been tired because work has been so tough and since the current head wants me to do overtime all the time all I want to do is no overtime and maybe a break.

But he would laugh that off because he didn't think I mattered to him and boy that about pissed me off because i'm sick and tired of folks who think working is better than getting a break from working.

So I had to continue on with my work because if not then i'm screwed indeed.

And really I do need a job and i'm glad that Danny is taking care of Buddy for me because with this job I wouldn't be able to be there for him.

But just when I thought hope was gone an angel was going to come and it would change everything for me.

And it was because Mrs. Brown was going to be the new head and it was about damn time because she's my angel and I wouldn't be able to do this job without her.

She then announced to me that I don't have to work here anymore and that I should be there for Danny and Buddy.

I was so glad that I was finally leaving this job because I don't want to be here anymore and since Mrs. Brown was okay with me leaving then it would make life for me so much better.


	10. Chapter 10

I Leave The Luggage Company

By Kendall Morgan

I then called Danny and letted him know about the news and he was so happy for me and that he would be there for me at the entrance.

As I was packing up to leave I then knew leaving this job would suck but really this is the job I would never do ever again.

And as I was leaving the others couldn't believe that I was leaving but I didn't give a fuck because this job was and always will be my biggest regret in life.

Once I was outside Danny was waiting for me and he then hugged me and I embraced it because finally I was free to be with him and Buddy for the first time since he moved in.


	11. Chapter 11

My Chat With Buddy

By Kendall Morgan

When we got home Buddy was waiting for me like he always does and he wanted to know what had happened.

"Oh Kendall i'm so glad you're home." he then said

"Yes Buddy i'm home and here to stay." I then said

"Wait what do you mean?" he then asked me

"Buddy i'm sorry I haven't been able to be with you because my job did suck and that you and Danny mean so much to me and that i'll never leave you guys ever again." I then replied to him

"Oh it's alright and also what does this mean going forward for us?" he then asked me

"Buddy it means that as long as we are together then there's nothing standing in our way." I then replied to him

He then hugged me and I embraced it and Danny joined in on it and I was okay with that because he matters to us.

And now that my old job at the luggage company is over now we move forward and not look back ever.


	12. Chapter 12

Spending Time With Them

By Carter Grayson

Now since I already took over this for Tommy it's becoming clear that this isn't so bad actually because honestly this is just what I needed to do.

And I mean it because ever since I lost my Lightspeed Rescue teammates during the war I thought that nothing would matter to me.

But when Wyatt came here I then knew life had a purpose and really I should've started this investigation because the more I learn about Wyatt the better because this has helped me a whole lot.

And what I mean is my confidence is better than it's ever been probably since the start of the god awful war that I had to go through.

So now that I was finally able to get the other 3 together I thought it would be a good idea for me to spend time with them and they were okay with that since they've already gotten used to each other they were okay with that.

And I then knew this would work because oh man they were okay with being with each other and I then knew they were going to enjoy life together and I was happy for them.

Oh and what they said about what had happened earlier made me realize that they would stand with Kimberly than Tommy and that was surprising because I really thought they were going to defend Tommy but they didn't and yeah I totally agree with what they said because really it's Tommy's fault and he should be totally ashamed of himself.

As I got used to them it became clear to me that Danny and Kendall are planning on moving with Buddy in the Enchanted Forest and honestly that's totally fine to me because really they totally deserve a friend like Wyatt who would be there for them.

Now it became clear that spending time with them was a good idea after all because they really know how to make life perfect.

My Comment: Yes Carter we do know how to make life perfect.


	13. Chapter 13

The Wild Force Team Is Leaving

By Danny Delgado

So since i've gotten used to being around Kendall Buddy and Wyatt really I didn't think I would have anything to lose.

That is except my Wild Force teammates because well I haven't been able to talk to them since I moved in at Kendall's apartment they think I belong with her Buddy and Wyatt.

And they may be right because ever since I did move in I haven't been able to talk to them or see them and I was worried because they were probably jealous of me being with them.

But I knew they weren't because they would never say that to me and what came next well changed everything for me.

It all began when Princess Shayla called me and wanted to have a talk about something so I went to the Animaria to see what's going on.

And when I got there the others were waiting for me and I then knew something was going on.

They then told me that they weren't jealous of me being with Kendall Buddy and Wyatt and that the reason they haven't been able to call me was because they were distracted by life.

And then and i'll never forget this Cole then announced that they will be leaving Power Rangers City.

Man just him saying that was sad but I understand because really it's my fault for not being there for them but they were okay with that because they weren't sure if I would be able to help them or not.

I then mentioned my power and if I should return it or not.

Princess Shayla then said that I should keep it and that i'll need it and also that since I was there for them then I should be there for Kendall Buddy and Wyatt and that they need me.

So after that talk we had one last hug together and they left and it was probably the hardest moment I had to see but not everything lasts forever.

And as the Animaria was going to the sky I then knew it was my job to be there for Kendall Buddy and Wyatt because they need me and I need them.


	14. Chapter 14

Telling The Other 3 What Had Happened

By Danny Delgado

Once I was done with that I would expect to be heading home to tell the other 3 about that and they would be back at home.

But instead Kendall Buddy and Wyatt were waiting for me and I couldn't believe it because I thought they would be back at home but instead they're here for me.

I then told them about my former teammates are leaving Power Rangers City and Kendall and Buddy instantly hugged me and I did embrace it because I was grateful that they cared about me.

And Wyatt then told me that he should be proud of having him and the other 2 as my friends and he meant that so I did hug him and he embraced it because he was glad to have me as his friend.

We then left and I didn't look back at all because I was more focused on the future than the past.

And with the other 3 with me the possibilities for us were endless.


	15. Chapter 15

Planning On A Day In The Enchanted Forest

By Wyatt W. Buell

So I then knew the only way to show that Buddy does belong in the Enchanted Forest was to show Kendall what my home is really like.

And Danny could be my wingman because he really is a true believer.

Once I was able to convince Kendall about this now was the perfect time for me to get everything ready back at my home.

And I then told my friends about what would be happening and the next thing I knew they would get everything all set.

Now all I had to do was get them at the train station and I did hope this would work because if it didn't then we were in trouble.


	16. Chapter 16

A Day In The Enchanted Forest

By Wyatt W. Buell

The next morning I went to the train station and I got on board a train and I was then waiting for the other 2.

As the trip was continuing I then knew Kendall needed to see the Enchanted Forest for herself and that this place means so much more.

Once it finally came to the other train station Kendall and Danny then found me and got to enjoy the next ride to my home.

As the trip was going on Kendall then knew this won't be so bad because she got curious on what my home is like and that she might be convinced that this will work for Buddy and for them when they do move in with him.

Once we finally made it a taxi was waiting for us and we were on our way to my home and I was a little bit nervous because I wasn't sure if this would work or not.

When we finally made it I then opened the door that leads to it the other 2 couldn't wait so I opened the door and as we came inside the door we were then going to the Enchanted Forest.

At first there really wasn't much but Kendall was okay with that because this was just the beginning and then we began following the trail that would lead to my home.

Along the way Kendall was already fascinated by how this place was and then knew this could work for them.

Then we were finally at my place my friends were there waiting for me and Kendall couldn't believe that I had that many friends but she was glad they were there for me.

I then introduced her to The Blue Knight and he was more than pleased to be introduced to Kendall.

Just then she saw something fly in the air and that was Lugia the spirit of the forest and already she was in love with this place and yes I then knew this would so work.

And then I showed them the house next to mine and they fell in love with it and knew this would work for them and Buddy.

As we were continuing with the tour I then knew Kendall loved this place and this would be the best thing she's ever done.

And once the stars were out we then went stargazing and it was beautiful to share this with them.

Kendall then knew this place was the most amazing place she's ever been to and would totally live here.

And that was good because I then knew doing this was such a good idea after all.

With the 4 of us being here then really there isn't any obstacle that's too hard for us.


	17. Chapter 17

Looking Back On This

By Wyatt W. Buell

Now looking back on this it really showed that working on a lost case file wasn't such a bad idea.

Because really this was quite surprising that this was here and we didn't know about it before then.

But in doing so we were able to discover what made our bond work in the first place.


	18. Chapter 18

Redoing This Case File

By Wyatt W. Buell

Now as we were looking back on this we then knew this was the wrong case file because really this wasn't supposed to be like this.

But now it's time we started over and Carter would be the one who started this investigation instead of Tommy and don't worry he knows what he's doing.

Oh and yes it will be a pain in the ass to start over but sometimes we all have to press the restart button at one point.

And hopefully in redoing this case file we may be able to hear more perspectives and also more stories will be told.

So yeah this should be quite interesting to say the least.

THE END.


End file.
